Kerberosi Tribes
Summary The Kerberosi Tribes are nomadic tribes of men who use dogs and wolves as mounts, beasts of burden, and hunters. They are a hardy, stout people, who live in a perilous northern climate. History According to the legend of the Skeleton March, the Kerberosi were once an agricultural people. They were driven from ancestral lands by orkik tribes. Driven north, the Kerberosi ate all of their grain; and then all of their herds. Most of their people died on the march. The land the surviving tribes found themselves in was barren, cold, blasted by harsh wind, with few trees and no game to be seen. The only animals in the tundra were wolves. All the Kerberosi had left for defense were 10 war dogs. By some miracle, the dogs held the wolves at bay, and were able to find food for their masters. From these dogs (and the eventually tamed wolves) the Kerberosi tribes were born. Society Kerberosi are an honor-based society, balanced between ten tribes. Each tribe is ruled by a tribal council consisting of two chiefs, male and female, and a spirit guide ( a monk or cleric). Chiefs are elected by majority assent, and hold their positions for life. The dying spirit guide calls upon the next person to take his or her place. All food and equipment are shared within tribes. It is the tribal chiefs' responsibility to dole out goods fairly. Only a warrior's weapons and dogs are considered inviolable property. Courtesy and understanding of the boundaries of hunting grounds come at a premium in this culture. Violence is rare between Kerberosi. But it is severe when it happens. Tribesmen have been known to kill over violations of courtesy. Outsiders have been killed for honor violations as well. Another curiosity of Kerberosi culture is that dogs are considered equal to men. The same punishment is meted out for killing dogs or people without cause. Marriage and Child Rearing Kerberosi marriages are arranged; and are for life. The environment is so severe, that married couples may only have two children at any time: one each for them to raise and train on their own. Couples may bear more children when a child dies or reaches age of maturity (14). Twins are considered a blessing or a curse depending on their time of arrival. A third child must be abandoned, or given to a childless couple. Children with infirmities are often abandoned as well. Food Most of the Kerberosi diet is meat, consisting of fish, seal, occasional large game, but most of all, rodents. Using their smaller dogs, the tribes catch thousands of rabbits, mice, lemmings, and pika over the summer months. During calving season, they use their largest wargs to take down basking seals, walrus, sea lions, and even young whales in the shallows. The Kerberosi grow none of their own food, and consider those who do to be soft, inferior people. Warfare Because of the high winds of their climate, Kerberosi warriors do not use bow and arrow. Though most Kerberosi carry a club, spear, or small axe, their weapon of choice is the war dog. Each warrior has two that they raise from birth. One is a stalking dog; the other a fighting dog. The stalking dog is small, fast, wolfen, with excellent sight and smell. It is a nighttime hunter; and can relentlessly track a foe for days. The fighting dog is a large, vicious beast with mastiff features. It can easily kill a man on its own. But the Kerberosi warrior and dogs are the most daunting when working as a team. The stalking dog is trained to attack from behind, to bite at the tendons of a foe. The fighting dog is trained to attack the left arm--and if the foe carries a shield, to jump and hold onto the shield itself, to drag down the foe. The orks have a saying for the Kerberosi: "Uen Mann; Thar Krieg," "One man; three warriors." The phrase is something of a misnomer, for nearly half the Kerberosi warriors are women. Women warriors, while less strong than they male counterparts, have more endurance and eat less (more food for their dogs). Location The Kerberosi are spread about a vast area of northern Leviatha, above the borders of the Fell Mark. Estimated Numbers There are ten tribes, each with a population of 500-5000 souls. The total population is thought to be around 30,000. Known Towns The Kerberosi are a nomadic society, and have no permanent towns. However, they do settle into the Nyht Halls, a series of deep ice caves that serve as protection for the harshest time of the season. In the high summer, the tribes settle on a karsk plateau called Daeg Hall, where their packs can whelp pups in safety. Allies The Kerberosi are allied to the Forgeborn of their region. They gather seal and fish oils for the iron-constructs. And the Forgeborn provide the Kerberosi with iron tools and weapons. They are thought to trade with the Kin Calderan peoples to their north. Foes The Kerberosi peoples are at constant war with the orkik empire of the Fell Mark. Both fight for the limited resources of far northern Leviatha. The orks have the upper hand in the summer months, having horses and better arms. The Kerberosi have the advantage in the winter, using dog sleds and warg mounts to raid over the frozen ocean frontier of the Fell Mark. The Glacier Giants are also a constant threat to the Kerberosi tribes. They raid from the north to capture people for food and slaves. Characters Akaa Tulugaq; "Grandmother Raven" Spirit Guide of the Red Raven Tribe; Kaviqi and Qilguq her dogs Grandmother Raven is a powerful figure in the largest tribe of the Kerberosi. She has called for a united war against the ice giants. She has powerful innate magic, including the ability to "see" the movements of their foes. Tallimat, "the Fifth" Kerberosi Scout; Ukalliq and Nutuki, his dogs Tallimat is the fifth child in a famed Kerberosi family. He is desperate to prove himself a warrior, and a viable husband; and is one of the few in his tribe to travel south to gain fame. Tallimat hires himself and dogs out as a guides Qupi-Niaquq "Cracked Head" Kerberosi Warrior; Ugiaq and Nipatu, her dogs Qupi is a talented huntress and warrior. She earns her nickname for an injury she gave to her first suitor. Cracked Head has no interest in an arranged marriage; and has threatened to crack the head of the next man sent to marry her. Comments "Their men fight like animals; and their dogs fight like men." --Dorig of the Fen; Half-Orc Hauler "We are three hearts. My heart beats with theirs." --Kerberosi Warrior speaking of his dogs "Mice eat seeds. Men eat meat."--Kerberosi sayingCategory:Cultures